A través de los años
by Suiseki
Summary: Kakashi Hatake se está acostumbrando a usar el regalo que le dejo Obito, mientras dos chicas le hacen la vida más interesante a lo largo de los años...o todo lo contrario...


Hola a todos, esta historia la hice hace mucho, y pues viendo entre mis archivos me la encontré, así que la vengo a publicar xDDD, creo que era para un concurso, no recuerdo exactamente bien de que era el tema, pero creo que tenía que crear dos personajes alusivos a la trama (Sae y Hiromi), y darles algún papel donde convivieran con cierto personaje en este caso era Kakashi Hatake de Naruto xD.

_**Disclaimer: **_Pues los personajes que salgan de Naruto le pertenecen a Masahi Kishimoto, pero todo aquel personaje que no sea de la trama de Naruto me pertenecen muajajajaja xD_**  
**_

_**Advertencias: **_Creo que nada en absoluto, solo es una fumada que se me ocurrio un día.

Pues que disfruten la historia.

* * *

**A través de los años**

Había pasado una semana desde aquel incidente:

**************Flash Back*****************

-¿Estan bien? ¿Kakashi, Rin?

-¡Obito!

Corrí en su ayuda, pero ese derrumbe de piedras era demasiado….

-¡Maldición!

**************End Flashback*****************

Aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, y luego este regalo….

***************Flash Back****************

-No soy un líder, no soy un Jounin ….

-Soy el único que no te ha dado un regalo pero haber ascendido a Jounin ¿cierto Kakashi?, pero no te preocupes esto que te daré no será nada inútil ni exceso de equipaje, yo te daré mi Sharingan…

***************End Flash Back************

Es por eso que no te defraudare Obito, usare este Sharingan para que te sientas orgulloso de mí, eso pensaba mientras descansaba de mi entrenamiento, y sin darme cuenta una lágrima broto del ojo donde tenía el sharingan.

-Pero que….

En ese momento vi que una joven me ofrecía un pañuelo

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Acepte su pañuelo como el gran caballero que soy

-he.., si gracias, no es que estuviera llorando ni nada por el estilo, ejem

-no se lo diré a nadie, no te preocupes

-¿huh?, pero si te dije...

-¿Qué haces?, apúrate…¡llegaremos tarde a la práctica! – se escucho una voz femenina cercas de ahí

-Nos vemos, ahora tengo práctica de shurikens

¿Pero quien es esa niña?

-¡oye! ¡Espera! Tu pañuelo…., creo que se lo tendré que devolver después

-Kakashi, Minato-Sensei dice que ya acabo el descaso

-Bien, entonces vamos Rin

-ok

El entrenamiento fue duro como siempre, y poco a poco me empezaba a acostumbrar a este nuevo ojo, y a cerciorarme de las habilidades que podía conseguir.

-Muy bien Kakashi, ahora tu técnica esta completa, felicidades

-Gracias, sensei

-Bueno hora de irse a sus casas mañana el entrenamiento será mas duro

-vale, adiós sensei, vámonos Rin

-Claro

Acompañe a Rin hasta su casa, después me dirigí a la mía, aunque en el camino me encontré con esa niña de antes..

-Hola, aquí esta tu pañuelo

-Ah, gracias

-Esperas a alguien

-Si, a la chica que me estaba llamando en la mañana, recuerdas, ahora se esta comprando unas bebidas, la práctica es agotadora

-Lo imagino, bueno me retiro gusto en conocerte hmmm….

-Hiromi, igual hmmm

-Kakashi Hatake

-Pero dime, ya ¿te encuentras bien?, en la mañana te observe muy pensativo, y algo triste, ¿acaso algo te paso?

-No es nada, no te preocupes

-¡AJA!, con que coqueteando sin mi he Hiromi…

-No, yo…. No… estaba….

-Admítelo

-No, pero yo solo….

-Yo solo le vine a entregar el pañuelo, me retiro tengo cosas que hacer

-Ves lo que hiciste Sae, ahora parece enfadado

-Vamos, si no es para tanto, solo dije lo que mis ojos veían, o ¿acaso mentía he Hiromi?

-Pues….

-Ok, ¡hey! ¡hey!, oye tu del pelo raro, ¡hey!, parece que no me escucha, bueno tendré que poner en practica lo de las shurikens

-Espera Sae eso es muy violento

-Toma esto

Me encontraba muy perdido, en mis pensamientos, pero en ese instante sentí que algo se acercaba a gran velocidad, volteé bruscamente, y detuve ese objeto con mi mano.

-¿Huh?, ¿una bebida?

-¡hey!

Gire mi rostro hacia donde provenía la voz

-Con que eres tú…

-Justo lo que esperaba de un Jounin, tómala como una disculpa por lo que paso anteriormente

-No hay problema y gracias

-Soy Sae, la amiga de Hiromi

-Tienes un buen brazo Sae

-Claro, peligris, por eso es que practico arduamente a diario

-¿Peligris?

-emmm Sae, su nombre es Kakashi

-¿he? Kakashi?, esta bien si te digo peligris, así te identifico mejor que con ese nombre tan complicado que tienes

Al escuchar eso, me enfade un poco pero me tranquilice

-Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi punto final, aaahh y gracias por la bebida, nos vemos luego.

-Sae ahora si lo hiciste enojar

-Nah, lo asimilara, ya veras, vámonos que ya es tarde

Deje a esas chicas con su charla, una de ellas era tranquila, la otra me sacaba de quicio, pero en fin, me fui lo mas pronto posible a mi casa, estaba cansado, usar el sharingan me cansaba muy rápido.

A la mañana siguiente…..

-Rayos ya es muy tarde, dormí mas de la cuenta, Minato-sensei me podrá hacer mucho mas cosas que ayer.

Rápidamente, me vestí y me dirigí al campo de entrenamiento, pero en el camino me encontré con una pequeña sorpresita.

-AJA, no esperaba que un "Jounin" se le hiciera tarde, que gracia me da

-mmmm, y ¿Hiromi?

-Ella siempre llega puntual al entrenamiento

-ya veo, bueno aquí nuestro camino se divide

-De seguro te alegras de eso ¿verdad Peligris?

Cada vez que me nombraba con ese nombre, tenia ganas de callarle la boca de alguna manera y hacerle entender que mi nombre es Kakashi.

-Soy Kakashi, y claro que me alegra, nos vemos

Al separarme de ella, note que se estaba riendo, supongo que no lo hacia con mala intención, pero por que demonios no se le puede grabar mi nombre.

-¿Kakashi otra vez tarde?

-Lo siento, dormí mas de la cuenta, y cuando venia hacia acá, me encontré con una chica que me molesto en el camino, y se me hizo un poco mas tarde.

-jejejeje,

-me recuerdas a alguien jejeje

Al escuchar eso, no puede evitar estar un poco apenado.

-Bueno, hoy tenemos una misión, y tendremos que hacer equipo con otras personas para tener éxito en esta misión

-Y ¿quienes serán estas personas, exactamente?

-Paciencia Kakashi los conocerás en un rato mas, nos quedamos de ver en la entrada de Konoha

-Bien, y ¿que clase de misión tendremos?

-Lo explicaremos cuando estemos todos juntos, bueno si ya no hay mas preguntas, partamos

-Vale

Nos dirigimos hacia el lugar del encuentro, ¿quienes serian los que nos iban a acompañar en nuestra misión?, imagino que seré el líder de un grupo, me pregunto si ¿acaparan mis órdenes?

Y en menos de lo que esperaba ya estábamos en aquel lugar, pero….

-¡Tu! – dijimos señalándonos uno al otro

-¿he?, ya se conocían, bueno entonces esta misión será mas fácil, Kakashi tu lideraras a esas dos chicas junto con Rin

-¿Qué?, pero…

-Ya se conocen es mejor así, ¿no crees?

-Si pero…

-Bueno solo explicare la misión una vez, así que escuchen con atención, consiste en infiltrarnos en una aldea de un canciller muy respetado, y obtener el pergamino que nos robaron hace poco, si lo obtenemos, ellos ya no tienen nada contra nosotros, ¿esta todo claro?

-Si, sensei, pero y usted…

-Lamentablemente yo tengo otra misión, así que te lo dejo a ti Kakashi, se que harás un buen trabajo.

Me dijo eso acariciándome un poco el cabello

-Bueno los dejo, buena suerte

-Claro

Vimos como Minato sensei se alejaba hacia otra dirección, decidí presentar a Rin a las chicas.

-Rin, te presento a Sae y a Hiromi

-Mucho gusto

-Igual

- Bien, entonces en marcha

Todos nos fuimos de árbol en árbol para llegar a nuestro destino, aun no conocía las habilidades de estas chicas, pero por algo las han de haber elegido para una misión de este calibre, así que no tenía otra opción más que confiar en ellas, aunque Hiromi parecía diferente….

-Hey Sae- le susurre

-¿Si peligris?

-ignoraré eso, que pasa con Hiromi la noto, hmmm… como decirlo diferente de ayer

-jejeje así es su temperamento, cuando se trata de misiones, su actitud cambia radicalmente, ahora se ve mas segura y mas fuerte, y se centra mucho en la misión, así que lo siento tu presencia no la distraerá jejeje, hubiera dicho tu cara pero no la podemos ver…

-Cof, cof, bueno sigamos adelante

hmmm parece que Hiromi tiene como dos personalidades, vaya que si son unas chicas raras, espero que tengamos éxito en nuestra misión….

No paso mucho tiempo cuando llegamos a nuestro destino.

-Escuchen chicas he planeado una estrategia impecable así que tiene que funcionar

-Y cual es esa estrategia Kakashi-San- dijo Hiromi con un tono muy entusiasmado

Les plantee la estrategia cuidadosamente

-OH, nada mal, lo menos que esperaba de un genio

-Bueno si no hay dudas, partamos

-Siiiii-me respondieron fuerte y claro

Al llegar a ese lugar dedujimos que el lugar mas lujoso seria el del canciller, así que nos fuimos adentrando sigilosamente, y con el plan en marcha, las chicas se esconderían y esperarían la señal mientras yo llamaba la atención de los guardias.

Sentí una mano que me tocaba mi hombro derecho

-Hey mocoso, este lugar no es para niños

Gire mi cabeza

-Pero si tu…

No le di oportunidad y lo ataque con un kunai y callo, escondí el cuerpo para que no llamara mucho la atención.

Seguimos avanzando, cada quien en su posición como lo había ordenado, debo admitirlo lo hacen bien.

Parecía que nos acercábamos al lugar donde se encontraba el canciller, así que di la señal, ellas se encargarían de buscar ese pergamino, mientras yo distraería a los enemigos.

Todo iba marchando a la perfección, pero era demasiado bueno para ser verdad

-¡Kakashi!

-¿he?, al fin recordaste mi nombre

-¿huh?, este no es el momento para eso, tenemos problemas, parece que planearon una emboscada, en todo este lugar hay cámaras diminutas que son imposibles ver con el ojo, Hiromi tiene el pergamino, pero Rin a sido capturada y están poniendo aprueba a Hiromi para hacer un intercambio.

-Mierda, me confíe demasiado, pensé que no tendría que usarlo, pero no tengo otra opción…

-¿He?, oye peligris no es momento de hacer cosas pervertidas

-¿huh?, ¿de que estas hablando?, yo voy a usar mi sharingan

-aaahhh te referías a eso

-y tu ¿a que te referías?

-nada, olvídalo

Note que su piel blanca se puso un poco ruborizada….

Después de eso descubrí mi ojo izquierdo, era hora de ponerlo en práctica en una situación real.

-Sae vamos por nuestras compañeras

-Claro

Según lo que había aprendido con mi maestro, es que el sharingan puede hacer genjutsus muy efectivos, yo ya tenia algo de práctica en ello antes de tener el sharingan, ahora lo probaré.

-Oye peligris que le pasa a esos sujetos se atacan a ellos mismos, ¿están locos o que?

-jejejeje, es el efecto del genjutsu que les aplique

Esto es más efectivo de lo que pensé, nunca hubiera logrado hacer algo así con el nivel de genjutsu que tenia.

-Vamos no te quedes ahí parada

Llegamos al lugar donde se encontraba Rin y Hiromi sin ninguna dificultad

-Era de esperarse del hijo del colmillo blanco de Konoha, pero hasta aquí llego tu travesía, pero como ves si haces alguna estupidez estas chicas pagaran con su vida.

La situación estaba delicada, tanto Rin como Hiromi estaban capturadas y amenazadas con un kunai en su cuello, cualquier cosa que hiciera no dudarían en asesinarlas, pero yo tenia un plan.

-¿y qué quieres que haga?

-Lucharas con mi mejor hombre

-y que ganare si lo derroto

-jajajaja, no me hagas reír, es imposible que un mocoso pueda derrotarlo, y si llegas hacerlo, te concederé algo que quieras.

-Bien, entonces a pe…

El hombre me interrumpió antes de que terminara mi frase

-Pero si tú pierdes, todos se quedaran aquí sirviéndome como esclavos para siempre

-Ok

-Pero que dices peligris

-No te preocupes Sae ganare

La pelea era inevitable, pero el genjutsu no era lo único que podía hacer el sharingan, también tenia la habilidad de copiar todo lo que hiciera el enemigo, así que yo iba haciendo cada movimiento que el enemigo hacia, me daba una patada yo le respondía con otra, hacia sellos en las manos y yo hacia los mismos sellos, el sujeto se empezó a perder la calma, y a confundirse.

-Pero como puede usar las mismas técnicas que yo, si esta técnica es excesiva de este país, es ese ojo verdad

-cierto pero ahora te mostrare mi propio jutsu

Hice los sellos necesarios con las manos

-¡CHIDORI!

Después corrí hacia el, y lo derribe al instante

-Pero que demonios…

-Ahora cumple con lo que prometiste quiero...

-Jajaja, y te lo creíste todo yo no te iba a dar absolutamente nada jajajaja, guardias…¿huh?

-jejeje imagine que sucedería eso así que a todos les aplique un genjutsu, y gracias a la fuerza de Hiromi se pudo deshacer de ellos fácilmente, y mira lo que tiene en sus manos

-El pergamino…..

-Ahora elige ¿vives? O ¿mueres?

De pronto un kunai atravesó su garganta

-Sae, quería hacerlo sufrir más

-Bah, me desespero que no lo hicieras rápido

-Bueno podemos decir que nuestra misión fue un éxito ahora regresemos a Konoha

-Kakashi-San

-¿si Hiromi?

-Eres…..eres… alguien asombroso

-jejeje, no es para tanto, tu me sorprendiste mucho con esa fuerza y astucia

Note como la chica se ruborizaba, ¿por que las chicas se ruborizan tan fácilmente?

-¿Rin te encuentras bien?

-Si Kakashi-kun, puedo curarles las heridas que sufrieron en batalla

-Si pero creo que eso lo haremos ya que estemos alejados de aquí

Entonces partimos hacia Konoha con el trofeo en las manos de Hiromi, auque usar tanto el sharingan me fatigo mucho espero ser capaza de llegar a konoha

-¿Kakashi-san te encuentras bien?

*jadeo*jadeo*

-Si no te preocupes Hiromi estoy…bie….

-¡Kakashi!

Cuando desperté me encontraba en el hospital descansando, parece que mis heridas habían sido tratadas.

-Buen trabajo Kakashi

-Minato-Sensei

-Parece que tu actitud ha cambiado, y ahora si te adaptas a la situación para encararla

-Si

-Y además parece que tienes algunas admiradoras

-¿Admiradoras?

-Pasen, ya ha despertado

-Peligris ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias por traerme hasta aquí

-A mi no tienes que agradecérmelo Hiromi fue la que te cargo desde aquel lugar hasta aquí y no te sonto en ningún momento

-entonces gracias Hiromi

-No hay de que

Estas chicas fueron más agradables de lo que pensé.

**16 años después….**

No tenia mucho que había llegado de una misión de rango S, y ahora la Hokage quiere verme, creo que el mundo del Ninja es algo complicado.

-¿Quería verme?

-Si tengo otra misión para ti

Lo sabía….

-Que clase de misión

-No pongas esa cara Kakashi, ahorita eres mi mejor postor, así que anímate ya que será una misión mas relajante para ti, iras a una fiesta

-¿Fiesta?, ¿Qué clase de misión es esa?

-Calma Kakashi aun no termino, en esa fiesta se cree que van asistir unos miembros de Akatsuki, aunque no sabemos con que propósito, así que tu misión será vigilarlos atentamente, hasta el final de esa fiesta y luego me traerás el reporte.

-Entendido

-Ah pero eso no es todo

-¿Ah no?

-No, para esa fiesta tendrás que ir vestido adecuadamente Kakashi, jejejeje – Rió maliciosamente

-¿A que se refiere?

-Tú ya lo debes saber Kakashi

-Hmmm lo que me temía…..

-Vamos Kakashi no te reconocerán

-Eso espero….

-Yo se que harás un buen trabajo, vamos ve a prepararte, para el atardecer

-Ok, con su permiso

Me retire de ahí, nunca había hecho una misión de estas, siempre aventurándome en el peligro y matando a gente, pero esto, ir a una fiesta y develar mi rostro, era inaceptable, preferiría ir a mancharme de sangre que ir a esa fiesta, pero no tenia remedio la quinta me lo había encomendado, y no quiere enfrentarme a esa fuerza inhumana que posee, seria un suicido.

Me retire a mi casa, primero necesitaba una ducha, mi cuerpo estaba todo sudado por la misión que había terminado anteriormente, así que me di un buen baño, el agua fría cayendo sobre cada parte de mi cuerpo me relajo mucho, y me sentía mas preparado para esa misión.

Ya hacia tiempo que no me ponía una corbata y pantalón de vestir, y esos zapatos incómodos, en fin era una misión…. Espero recibir un buen sueldo….

Me prepare, y me peine un poco diferente a lo habitual, para verme un poco mas elegante, y me puse un poco de perfume que venia de regalo en un volumen del Icha-Icha paradise, no era malo pero daría una buena impresión, me puse un parche negro en mi ojo izquierdo para ocultar mi sharingan.

-Bien creo que ya estoy listo.

Me dirigí al despacho de la hokage, cuidándome de que nadie conocido me observara, y al parecer tuve éxito.

-¿Bien que le parece?

-Wow Kakashi me has dejado sorprendida, te ves realmente guapo, y primera vista no te reconocí

-Menos mal

La hokage me dio las instrucciones exactas para llegar al susodicho lugar de la fiesta.

-Bien, entonces me retiro

-Buena suerte Kakashi

Me apresure para llegar a ese lugar, ya que iba algo tarde.

Y en efecto llegue tarde, pero pude entrar sin ningún problema, y nadie me había reconocido, y todo estaba muy tranquilo, buena música, buena comida, ahora solo tocaba esperar ver a algún miembro de Akatsuki, que al parecer era el invitado especial y aun no había llegado.

Agarre una copa de vino, y empecé a darles unos sorbos, mientras miraba alrededor de aquel lugar, y note como dos chicas se me quedaban viendo, me daba la impresión de que las había visto en algún lugar, pero no podía recordarlo con exactitud, además si ellas sabían quien soy en realidad seria un problema. Así que también las tuve en la mira.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo, pero poco tiempo después apareció una pareja de Akatsukis era inconfundible con esas capuchas de nubes rojas, aunque debajo de ellas venían vestidos para la ocasión, uno de ellos tenia el pelo naranja y usaba persings en la cara, la chica tenia el pelo de color azul ambos de tes blanca, nunca los había visto en mi vida, así que asumí que tampoco me conocían ellos.

Estaba distraído viendo a los akatsukis que no me di cuenta que esas dos chicas que me miraban con anterioridad se habían acercado y mucho.

Una de ellas se hecho a reír de repente…..

-Jajajaja, lo ves Hiromi si es el, lo puedo comprobar por ese ojo, y el otro que esconde tiene el sharingan, o me equivoco… ¿he peligris?

De la impresión escupí el sorbo de vino que estaba tomando en ese momento

-Pero como demonios lo…

-¿Supe?, es difícil para mi olvidar a las personas que estimo, aunque cambies de look, y te disfraces siempre sabre quien es esa persona, esa es una de mis habilidades, pero Hiromi tiene la vista de halcón, ella te identifico primero

-Si, me pareció muy familiar Kakashi-san, sin mencionar que ahora se ve muy guapo

-Hiromi, Hiromi no es momento para desmayarse

-Ho lo siento, fue la impresión del momento

-Aaahhhhh ahora recuerdo, tu eres la pequeña Hiromi, y tu la extrovertida de Sae, ahora recuerdo a la perfección, pero les pido un favor no divulguen quien soy, ahora ando de incógnito.

-¿Pequeña?

-¿Extrovertida?

-Pero mírense como han crecido, y muy lindas, e imagino que también crecieron en técnicas Ninja.

-Pues, no somos las únicas que han crecido y se han desarrollado jujuju y además ya somos Jounins

-Así es y a mucha honra

-hmmm que interesante, pues habrá que verlas en acción algún día

Gire mi vista para observar a mi objetivo y note que estaba platicando con otras personas, debía de acercarme de alguna manera para saber de que platicaban, entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

-Hiromi vamos a bailar

-¿Qué?, ¿yo?... pero yo..

-Vamos que no te de pena

La agarre de la mano y la lleve cercas de donde se encontraba el de los persings, y comencé a bailar al ritmo de la música, y al mismo tiempo poniendo atención a la conversación, aunque por alguna razón sentía que era el único que me movía, así que observe a Hiromi.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Intente decirte que no se bailar

La chica se ruborizo, y en ese instante a lo lejos se escucharon unas carcajadas, por parte de Sae

-No te preocupes, sigue mis pasos

-Ok

Y mientras le enseñaba a bailar escuche algo de suma importancia.

-Ya esta todo planeado, cada miembro ya tiene una tarea asignada, y no faltara mucho para que nuestro plan salga a la perfección.

Hmmm entonces están por moverse, habrá que reforzar la seguridad, ya que a lo mejor irán por Naruto.

-emmm ¿Kakashi-San?

-¿Si dime?

-¿Como lo estoy haciendo?

-Muy bien Hiromi aprendes rápido

-gracias

La chica se volvió a ruborizar, poco después regresamos al lugar donde estaba Sae

-Veo que has mejorado en tu baile Hiromi y en tan poco tiempo, y quien no mejoraría teniendo un maestro como el…

-El es un gran maestro

-No es para tanto chicas, bueno mi misión ha terminado, así que me retiro

-¿Ya tan pronto?

-Si, lo siento, por cierto ustedes ¿que están haciendo aquí?

Las dos me miraron con un poco de nerviosismo

-emmm

-¿Y bien?

-La hokage nos mando como tus guardas espaldas

-hirmo no tenias que decírselo

-Es lo menos que pudo hacer, ya que me ayudo a bailar

-Esta bien no se preocupen chicas, ya me arreglare con la Hokage, entonces vámonos, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí.

-Ok-me respondieron las dos

Pero el guardia que vigilaba la entrada, nos vio muy sospechosamente

-¿A dónde creen que van?, aun la fiesta no termina

-Pues vera…

Agarre las chicas una en cada brazo

-Estas chicas quieren darme placer, pero aquí hay mucha gente, y no quiero mostrar mis atributos a cualquier persona, y tampoco quiero vean los de ellas.

-Comprendo, entonces marchad

-Gracias.

Ya cuando estábamos lo suficientemente lejos, algo me golpeo la cabeza

-¡Auch!

-¿Qué te crees peligris?, sabia que eras un pervertido, yo jamás lo haría contigo, ni loca..

-Pero, solo era una actuación

-Verdad que tu tampoco lo harías Hiromi

-emmmm

-¡Hiromi!

-he, claro que no….

-Pero si ya les dije que era una actuación, para salir de ese lugar, por si no lo notaron el guardia nos miro raro.

-Ahora que lo dices es cierto hmmm

-Lo ves Sae, ahora pídele una disculpa a Kakashi-San por golpearlo

-Nel, se lo merece igual, sigo creyendo que es un pervertido.

Sae seguía sin comprender que todo era una actuación, así que a duras penas logramos llegar a la aldea, ellas se adelantaron al despacho de la quinta, mientras yo me fui a mi casa para cambiarme, ya no soportaba esa ropa, y tener el rostro tanto tiempo al descubierto.

Después que llegue había un gran alboroto, en el despacho de la hokage, solo espero que no le hayan contado lo de….

-¡Kakashi Hatake! – se escucho desde dentro del despacho

Sentí que había peligro, decidí huir, no quería enfrentarme con la quinta, pero…

-¿A dónde crees que vas Hatake?

-ehm, solo iba por mi icha icha que se quedo en la casa

-lo traes en la mano

-Enserio, no me había dado cuenta

Rayos la quinta me había acorralado, tenia que pensar en algo para escapar…

-Mire haya

-¿huh?

Esta es mi oportunidad

-Maldito Kakashi, chicas tras el, no dejen que escape

-A la orden

Me fui corriendo lo más rápido de ahí

-Hey peligris, ahora pondrás a prueba nuestras habilidades como Jounins

-Rayos

La única ventaja que tenia, es que era de noche…

-¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Con esa técnica las mantendré ocupadas por un rato, mientras ideare alguna nueva estrategia.

-Kakashi-San usted no es el único que puede hacer kage-bunshin

-¿Qué tan rápido me alcanzaste Hiromi?

-jejeje

-hiromi ese no es el real, el real, es

-Lo se, no lo he perdido de vista en ningún instante, vamos a por el Sae

Todo fue tan rápido, un ninja de elite como yo, capturado por dos señoritas, que tan bajo he caído.

-Kakashi, primero, ¿Qué fue lo que averiguaste?

Le conté a la quinta lo que había averiguado

-ya veo, tendremos que reforzar nuestra seguridad, Shizune hazte cargo de eso

-Ok, Tsunade-Sama

-Segundo, es imperdonable lo que les dijiste a estas señoritas, así que, recibirás tu castigo.

Mire como mi Icha-Icha estaba siendo amenazado con un encendedor

-Noooooooooooooo, por favor, no lo quemes, aun no lo termino de leer, hare cualquier cosa, pero por favor no lo hagas….

-jejeje, bien chicas, es todo suyo

-Muajajaja, que haremos contigo

-Por favor Sae, no le hagas nada cruel a Kakashi-san

Creo que esta semana iba a ser muy larga, y en efecto, Sae me hizo hacer todas sus tareas y misiones, y Hiromi se mostraba un poco más compasiva conmigo, pero quería un beso a cambio, así que se lo tuve que dar, rayos jamás podré olvidar todo esto...

FIN

* * *

Bien es el fin de mi fumada xDDD, ojala les haya gustado, hasta luego y nos vemos en otra historia =)

PS: espero sus reviews =)


End file.
